pokfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Pokémon Rubino e Zaffiro
=Pokémon Rubino e Zaffiro= Da Wikipedia, l'enciclopedia libera.http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aiuto:Unicode Pokémon Rubino e Pokémon Zaffiro (ポケットモンスター ルビー&サファイア) sono due videogiochi di ruolo della serie Pokémon pubblicati il 25 luglio 2003 in Europa per Game Boy Advance. Questi titoli segnano l'avvio della terza generazione. Della stessa generazione, oltre a Rubino e Zaffiro, fanno parte Pokémon Rosso Fuoco e Verde Foglia (2004) e Pokémon Smeraldo (2005). Indice *1 Trama *2 Realizzazione tecnica *3 Novità **3.1 Nature e abilità **3.2 Bacche e Pokémelle **3.3 Condizioni atmosferiche **3.4 Rifugio segreto *4 Battaglie **4.1 Sfida normale **4.2 Sfida a coppie *5 Pokémon esclusivi *6 Successo *7 Remake *8 Note *9 Voci correlate *10 Collegamenti esterni Trama Come per gli altri titoli della serie, le versioni Rubino e Zaffiro trattano dell'avventura di un ragazzo che vuole diventare allenatore di Pokémon. La storia inizia nella regione di Hoenn. Il protagonista della storia (maschio o femmina, in base alla scelta del giocatore durante la presentazione), figlio (o figlia) del capopalestra di Petalipoli, Norman si trasferisce con la sua famiglia nella cittadina di Albanova. In seguito incontra il Professor Birch e lo aiuta a fuggire da un Poochyena selvatico. Per riconoscenza il protagonista ottiene un Pokémon con cui iniziare il suo viaggio attraverso la regione. Nel corso della sua avventura si trova ad incontrare le due organizzazioni criminali di Hoenn: il Team Magma, che confida nella supremazia dei Pokémon che abitano la terraferma e il Team Idro, amante dei Pokémon marini. Uno dei due team diventerà avversario del protagonista, in base alla versione scelta, mentre l'altro diventerà suo alleato, allo scopo di mantenere l'ordine del mondo. Infine i due Team risveglieranno due Pokémon leggendari, rispettivamente Groudon e Kyogre. Il giocatore può inoltre catturare il Pokémon Rayquaza dopo aver sconfitto la Lega Pokémon. Realizzazione tecnica La caratteristica più importante della grafica di questi capitoli è l'aumento dei colori rispetto ai titoli per Game Boy Color. Infatti si passa dalla possibilità di mostrare contemporaneamente solamente 56 dei 32.768 colori disponibili nella console precedente a 512 del Game Boy Advance. Sono stati aggiunti degli effetti speciali, come le impronte che si formano sulla sabbia al passaggio del giocatore, sia delle sue scarpe che della bicicletta. Tra le innovazioni a livello grafico è anche da notare l'aggiunta di quattro effetti atmosferici, la pioggia, il sole intenso, la cenere vulcanica e le tempeste di sabbia. Anche il sonoro è stato notevolmente migliorato: infatti, grazie a nuovi effetti, sia i versi dei Pokémon che le sopraccitate condizioni atmosferiche appaiono più realistici rispetto al passato. Grazie a nuovi campionamenti le musiche risultano più varie sia nei suoni che nel ritmo. Novità Il passaggio al Game Boy Advance ha permesso agli sviluppatori di apportare numerose aggiunte sia nell'ambito tecnico, che in quello di gioco vero e proprio, impreziosito da nuove opzioni. Nature e abilità Dai videogiochi della terza generazione ogni Pokémon è dotato di una natura individuale. In base alla natura il Pokémon può avere alcune statistiche più elevate rispetto ad un altro della stessa specie. Le specie invece si differenziano per le abilità caratteristiche intrinseche, in alcuni casi scelte casualmente tra due opzioni, che rendono i Pokémon più utili sia in battaglia che nell'erba alta. Bacche e Pokémelle Le bacche, che nei titoli della seconda generazione venivano considerate alla pari degli altri strumenti, adesso permettono di creare Pokémelle. È inoltre possibile coltivarle. Sono ospitate nella specifica tasca dello Zaino, non presente nei videogiochi precedenti. Condizioni atmosferiche Alcune zone saranno soggette a diverse condizioni atmosferiche, come le tempeste di sabbia nel deserto del Percorso 111, che perciò influiranno sullo svolgimento delle battaglie. Rifugio segreto Senza alcun reale obiettivo di fondo, il rifugio segreto permette al giocatore di creare una piccola stanza e di arredarla secondo i propri gusti personali. Le locazioni dei potenziali rifugi sono prestabilite e nascoste all'interno della mappa generale: si va dalle cime degli alberi alle piccole grotte nelle montagne e spetta al giocatore riuscire a trovarle. Gli oggetti d'arredamento, invece, si possono trovare in giro per la regione di Hoenn oppure possono essere acquistati nei vari negozi. È inoltre possibile condividere la propria base segreta scambiandola al secondo piano del Pokémon Center. Un bambino di Verdeazzupoli è in grado d'individuare il rifugio segreto del protagonista e di ricordargli l'esatta posizione dello stesso. Battaglie Ancora una volta le lotte tra Pokémon sono il fulcro dell'intero gioco: è possibile come sempre sfidare i vari allenatori e numerosi Pokémon selvatici, permettendo l'allenamento della squadra in vista degli scontri contro i capipalestra e contro i Superquattro. La maggior parte delle modifiche sono state apportate da questo punto di vista per rendere più coinvolgente il videogioco. Sfida normale È il tipo di sfida per eccellenza: il giocatore contro un Pokémon selvatico oppure contro un altro allenatore. Sebbene gli sviluppatori non siano intervenuti con drastiche modifiche nella meccanica del gioco, la grafica durante gli scontri è stata migliorata: i Pokémon si muovono di più, soprattutto durante l'uso delle mosse. Lo sfondo inoltre ricorderà al giocatore, tramite piccoli particolari (ciuffi d'erba, piccole rocce o onde marine) il tipo di terreno in cui si sta lottando. Sfida a coppie La novità dei due titoli è l'implementazione delle sfide 2 contro 2, simili a quelle mostrate nell'anime. La lotta rimane molto simile a quella classica ma alcuni attacchi possono ferire due o più Pokémon contemporaneamente (compreso il compagno di squadra del Pokémon). Nel corso dell'avventura saranno poche le occasioni in cui sarà possibile utilizzare due Pokémon nella stessa battaglia, poi incrementate in Pokémon Diamante e Perla. Nella modalità multigiocatore è inoltre possibile effettuare sfide a cui partecipano quattro giocatori, ognuno dei quali schiera un proprio Pokémon. Pokémon esclusivi Nel videogioco Pokémon Rubino non è possibile catturare i Pokémon Lotad, Lombre, Ludicolo, Sableye, Seviper, Lunatone e Kyogre. Nella versione Zaffiro non saranno disponibili i Pokémon Seedot, Nuzleaf, Shiftry, Mawile, Zangoose, Solrock e Groudon. Successo Secondo le dichiarazioni di Satoru Iwata, presidente della Nintendo, Pokémon Rubino e Zaffiro hanno venduto oltre 16,22 milioni di copie, di cui circa 5,44 milioni solamente in Giappone.[2] Remake Il 7 maggio 2014 vengono annunciati i remake di Pokémon Rubino e Zaffiro. I videogiochi Pokémon Rubino Omega e Pokémon Zaffiro Alpha saranno disponibili per Nintendo 3DS e Nintendo 2DS a partire dal novembre 2014.[2][3] Note #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Rubino_e_Zaffiro#cite_ref-1 ^'''] (JA) 概要、プロローグ ｜ポケットモンスターオフィシャルサイト #^''' a b (EN) [http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ir/en/library/events/140508/index.html Financial Results Briefing for Fiscal Year Ended March 2014], 8 maggio 2014. #:«The announcement was made only yesterday, so we were unable to include them in the supplementary document for this financial briefing, but the latest installments from the Pokémon franchise, “Pokémon Omega Ruby” and “Pokémon Alpha Sapphire” will be released globally for Nintendo 3DS in November this year. They are full-remakes of the Game Boy Advance “Pokémon Ruby” and “Pokémon Sapphire” games, which sold more than 5.44 million units in Japan and more than 16.22 million units worldwide.». #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Rubino_e_Zaffiro#cite_ref-3 ^] Pokémon Rubino Omega e Pokémon Zaffiro Alpha Voci correlate *Pokémon Smeraldo Collegamenti esterni *(EN) Sito ufficiale Pokémon *(EN) Sito ufficiale Nintendo *Nintendo Italia